smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Exile (Episode)
|season=Season 3 |episode=1 (45 in total) |air_date=October 1, 2003 |previous_episode=Exodus |next_episode=Phoenix }} "Exile" is the first episode in the third season of Smallville, and forty-fifth episode overall. It aired on October 1, 2003. Summary is living a life of crime in while , , and try to find him and bring him home. kills his imaginary friend before being rescued from a deserted island. Recap It's been three months since Clark put on a ring and left . He is in Metropolis going by the name " ". He sees a luxury car he likes in a show window and tears open a row of ATMs for the cash to buy it with. He leaves the dealership with the car and the sales girl. When they arrive at the night club Atlantis, they are making out at the bar. When she asks about the scar on his chest, he grabs her hand, and she leaves. As he leaves, his scar starts to burn. Doubled over in pain, Clark ducks into a phone booth and unbuttons his shirt. The scar burns and glows until Clark takes off the ring. Without the ring, he decides to call his mother. At the Kent Farm, answers the phone. Clark doesn't say anything, but she knows it is Clark, and she pleads with him to come home. Looking like he's about to cry, Clark hangs up the phone and slips the ring back on. The next day, a Metropolis bank is being robbed by thugs wearing clown masks, but they are interrupted by Clark. He crashes through the window on a motorcycle. He hides his identity with a ski mask, and he catches the bullets shot at him with his bare hands. Clark picks up a bag of cash and walks outside the bank to meet the police led by Captain Maggie Sawyer. When he reaches into his jacket, they open fire. He stands there as the bullets bounce off him, and then he uses his heat vision to blow up a car. When Captain Sawyer picks herself up off the ground, all she finds of Clark is a ski mask and a pile of spent rounds on the sidewalk where he was standing. Clark super speeds behind a building grinning at his own exploits. At the , shows Jonathan and Martha a front-page article detailing Clark's crimes. Pete says Clark's crimes are escalating and Jonathan declares that he is going to retrieve him. Martha protests, saying that Clark, knowing what does to him, doesn't want to be found. She stresses that he will come home when he is ready and Jonathan concedes. meets at the and offers her a ride to 's funeral, but she says she is going with the Kents. She tells Chloe that she is considering staying in Metropolis for a few days to look for Clark. Chloe argues that Clark isn't lost. She tells Lana that he made a conscious decision to run away. Lana gets upset at Chloe's words, but Chloe continues, telling her that she needs to move on because pining for Clark is not doing her any good. Lana counters that Clark is waiting for the right person to find him. Clark is asleep in a nicely furnished penthouse apartment when two goons break in and open fire on him. He throws them across the room and is approached by Morgan Edge. Edge asks Clark about interrupting his bank robbers and says he wanted to see for himself if Clark was really super-strong and bulletproof. He offers Clark a job; saying that he is the biggest crime boss in the city and Clark can come to him when he's ready to move on from the little league. Chloe is summoned to the by . He talks with her about the octagonal hole that used to be in the wall, which disappeared the day Clark left. He asks Chloe if she has seen him, and brings up her Daily Planet column, saying there is more passion in it than in her investigation of Clark. Chloe says she's given Lionel all the information she has, and that she can't get more information while Clark is missing. Lionel does not accept these excuses and expects her to rise to the challenge and bring him more information. On a tiny remote island, Lex Luthor wakes up from a fever dream. He is suffering from malaria and the only other person on the island is Louis Leery, a free-spirited individual who seems perfectly content to be stranded and torments Lex with the suggestion that either Lionel or Helen betrayed him. He tells Lex he should let go of his old life and enjoy life on the island. Lex is surviving by eating insects on the island when he sees a plane fly overhead. He tries to send out a smoke signal but Louis will not help and the opportunity is missed. Louis repeats that Lex belongs on this island and he must accept his fate. Lionel speaks at Lex's funeral, in which Lana and the Kents are in attendance. She looks away and sees Clark but when she pushes through the crowd he is gone. Lionel's speech is interrupted by Helen Bryce and he spits that she is just there for show and stalks away. Later, Helen arrives at the with her arms full of shopping bags and finds Lionel in the library. He congratulates her on her "performance" at the funeral and says that he doubts her story about how the plane went down and there being only one parachute, Lex sacrificed himself to save her. Lionel vows that he will get even with Helen for murdering his son. Chloe arrives at Clark's apartment and tries to get Clark to come home. He yells at her to never come back but Chloe is undeterred. She doesn't believe that Clark is done with Smallville. She questions his behavior and asks how he will explain himself to Lana or his parents. Clark yells that he is through explaining himself to anyone. Chloe is angry by now and calls him a coward. Clark turns away as pain crosses his face. He grabs Chloe by the shoulders and physically pushes her out of the apartment, yelling that if she tells anyone where he is, he'll go so far away no one will ever find him, steering her towards the door. She is not intimidated and pushes him right back. He screams in her face to get out and slams the door. He then tears open his shirt. His scar is glowing red. He takes off the ring and the scar stops burning. Without the ring, Clark goes to his and sees that his things have been packed into moving boxes. He overhears his parents below discussing their plans. They need to be moved out before the bank conducts the auction. They can store some things in Bill Ross's garage as long as they need, and Lana has given them the apartment over the Talon. Martha begins to cry and Jonathan tries to reassure her that they will get through it. Something falls on the floor as Clark turns to go. Martha hears it and runs to the loft, calling Clark's name, but Clark is gone. Lana tells Chloe that she feels guilty because Clark asked her to come with him and now she feels like she could have made him come home if she had gone. When Chloe asks, she says she loves him. She says she saw him at Lex's funeral and plans to hang up fliers. Chloe admits she knows where Clark is, saying she ran into him at a club two months ago, but he threatened to leave Metropolis if she told. Lana is angry that Chloe knew about Clark's whereabouts and leaves for Clark's apartment. She is standing outside when Clark rides up on his dad's motorcycle. She insists that she is not letting him go. Clark tells her to get on and they ride away together. Lex is using the compass Jonathan gave him on his wedding day. He sees a necklace floating in a puddle of water but when he pulls it out it is attached to a skeleton. Louis appears and reveals himself as a psychopath by admitting that the remains are of his father, whom he had to kill because only one of them could survive. Louis chases Lex through the jungle and they fight at the beach. Clark takes Lana to Club Atlantis. She pretends to have fun but ducks away to call the Kents. Jonathan says he's on the way but Clark finds her. He takes the phone from Lana and tells his parents that they're probably happier he's gone and they were never his parents anyway. Martha tells Jonathan that he can't stop Clark but Jonathan says if he doesn't try, they may lose him forever. He goes to the toolbox to take the out of its hiding place. Clark finds Morgan Edge and accepts his job offer since he suddenly feels the need to disappear. Edge tells him he wants him to break into LuthorCorp Plaza and steal a package from Lionel's office. Back on the island Lex gets the upper hand and hacks Louis to death with a machete, but he is approached by a third figure. Lex tries to explain that he had to kill him but is astonished to see that Louis is gone. The third man explains that his captain saw his fire and came to rescue him. Jonathan takes the key to the Kawatche Caves but he can't find the keyhole. He shouts angrily throws the key down in disgust. As he turns to go it glows and flies towards the wall. A burst of energy flows through Jonathan and he is addressed by Jor-El. They argue about Kal-El's name, parentage and destiny. Jor-El will allow him to return to Smallville, but Jonathan must retrieve him. Jonathan complains that Clark is too powerful, and Jor-El asks if he is willing to sacrifice anything. Jonathan says he will do anything for his son. Clark breaks into the building and retrieves the package, but as he turns to go, he is approached by Jonathan. Jonathan admits that it was Jor-El who helped him find Clark. Clark refuses to listen and throws Jonathan against a wall. Clark is surprised to see Jonathan stand upright, unharmed. He tells Clark again that he is coming home and super speeds towards him. Together they fall through a window toward the street, sixty stories below. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Pete Ross * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star * Jor-El AI Special Appearance By * Morgan Edge Guest Starring * Louis Leery * Dr. Helen Bryce Co-Starring * Maggie Sawyer Notes * Antagonists: and Louis Leery * This is the Season 3 premiere. * Less than three months have passed since the events of the episode "Exodus". * This is the 3rd episode which finishes with the credit "To be continued". The other episodes were: Tempest, Calling, Commencment, Oracle, Vessel, Phantom and Salvation. * When the ring first reacts to the scar, Clark goes into a phone booth and reveals the Kryptonian symbol for the letter "S" on his chest—a reference to Superman comics, in which he goes into a phone booth to change into his costume. * Morgan Edge is the 10th DC Comics character to be adapted into the series. * Notes from the commentary can be read on the Season 3 DVD. * When this episode airs in syndicated reruns on cable channel ABC Family, Clark's "My dad's a real bastard." line is edited out. * It is unclear why Jonathan doesn't simply weaken Clark with a piece of so that he could destroy the ring, as he did in "Red". * Clark wears a Shirt in front of Morgan Edge in his Metropolis Apartment. The Shirt has an Upside Down Crystal logo on it. Clark acquires a similar looking Crystal in the "Commencement" which formed the Fortress of Solitude. Continuity * The building that Clark is staying at is the same one with an apartment he had to rob in Rogue. * Clark, who is rarely seen in any other color except red, yellow, or blue, is wearing the same green T-shirt while robbing the bank that he wore in Red when he stole Jonathan's motorcycle. * Lex has Jonathan Kent's compass that was given to him at the end of Season 2. Spoilers * The terms of Jonathan's deal with Jor-El are revealed at the end of this season in Covenant. Quotes : : (to Jor-El) He wasn't ready! But you, you had to keep pushing him anyway, didn't you? What kind of a race are you people? No wonder you destroyed yourselves. :Jor-El AI: I am Jor-El. The true father of Kal-El. : : His name is Clark Kent. I am his father. I raised him. :Jor-El AI: This was Kal-El's first test to see if he was ready to begin his journey... This phase of Kal-El's journey is almost complete. It will be of no consequence if he returns to you for now. :Edge: You've made quite a reputation for yourself. I set up this test so I could see with my own eyes if you were man or myth. And clearly, you're both. : : Well, I'm glad I could clear it up for you... Mr. Edge. :Edge: I'd like to talk about a job opportunity. : : Thanks. But I'm really not looking for work right now. I like to fly solo. :Jor-El AI: Are you willing to sacrifice anything to bring him back? : : Yes, for my son, I'll do anything. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:To Be Continued